pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP007
Summary Alex and Nikki are training hard for the upcoming tournament. Alex's Magikarp uses Bounce, but Nikki's Horsea dodges. Magikarp uses Hydro Pump, but Horsea dodges again. Horsea faints Magikarp with Bubble. Alex was a little disappointed. As much as Alex tries, his Magikarp does not show the power he has shown against Lily's Seel. Nikki suggested that they continue to train and Alex agreed. Suddenly, Harry appears. Alex soon learned that Harry also registered for the tournament. Harry advised Alex to whitdraw from the tournament. He and his Magikarp do not even have the chance to pass the first round. Very alarmed by this, Alex yells at Harry that he will show him. Meanwhile, Team Rocket gets wind of the Cerulean Cape Tournament as well and decide to enter. Butch want to win for the all-you-can-eat buffet, but Cassidy intends to go to the salon and shopping. However, Butch points out that only Water Pokemon can enter, but Cassidy says that they will have to borrow one, pointing to a tall man and his Krabby. At the Cerulean Cape Tournament, Lily presents all the competitors to the crowd. The first battle is between a Poliwag and Alex's Magikarp. Alex checks Poliwag's data on Pokedex. Poliwag launches a Water Pulse and sends Magikarp out of the ring. Alex rushes to save it, but misses. He then asks his Pokemon if it is okay. Magikarp gives Alex a sad look, then shakes it off and jumps back into the ring. Magikarp takes control and defeats the Poliwag with Bounce and Hydro Pump. The next match is Tentacool against Nikki's Horsea. Horsea easily faints Tentacool with Bubbles. As more battles take place throughout the tournament, Nikki, Alex, Butch (masked into Greg) and Harry have reached the semifinals. Then, the highly anticipated semifinal battle between Alex's Magikarp and Nikki's Horsea. After several defeats, Alex finally wants to defeat Nikki. On the other hand, Nikki is determined to win this tournament. Alex's Magikarp dodges multiple Bubbles from Nikki's Horsea. Magikarp uses Hydro Pump, but Horsea dodges. Horsea faints Magikarp with Bubbles. Alex was a little disappointed as Nikki comforted him that it was a good battle. The next match is Harry against Butch. Harry chooses his Wartortle. Astonished, Alex checks Wartortle's data on Pokedex. Alex soon realized that this Wartortle is an evolved form of Harry's Squirtle. Butch chooses his Krabby. Alex checks Krabby's data on Pokedex. Butch waves to Cassidy, saying everything is under control. Suddenly, Cassidy tells him to look out. Wartortle hits Krabby with Water Gun. Butch sends Krabby back into the ring, where it is attacked mercilessly. Under the arena Cassidy tries to pull off another cheating move, but Salvadore spots him and decides to get moving. He finds that Cassidy has planted a bomb on the stage. Meanwhile, back on the stage Krabby jumps up, as per plan, Cassidy hits the button on the controls, but the bomb does not explode. Krabby falls down, and Wartortle attacks him. It uses its Water Gun and wins the match. Later in the final battle, Harry's Wartortle easily faints Nikki's Horsea with Aqua Tail. Harry has now become the new Cerulean Cape Tournament Champion and proudly boasts its new trophy. Harry will now have the chance to challenge Misty as a tournament winner. Although he lost in the semifinals against Nikki's Horsea, Lily is still impressed with Alex's Magikarp. She says it has a lot of natural talent, and offers to train it for Alex. She says that he can call him back to his team whenever he wants and promises that she will make Magikarp a really strong Pokemon. Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy are baffled as to why the bomb didn't explode. Salvadore then turns up and gives the bomb to Cassidy, who thanks Salvadore for finding it. Just at that moment, however, the bomb activates, shocking Team Rocket before exploding, sending them blasting off yet again. Alex leaves Magikarp in Lily's care for further training. Magikarp, now teary eyed, waves goodbye to Alex and his friends as they continue towards Alex's next Gym Badge. Major Events * Alex's Magikarp is revealed to know Bounce * Butch steals a Krabby from Greg * It's revealed that Harry's Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle * Harry's Wartortle is revealed to know Water Gun and Aqua Tail * Harry wins the Cerulean Cape Tournament with Wartortle * Alex leaves his Magikarp with Lily for training Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Lily * Harry * Butch * Cassidy * Greg (debut) * Misty (mentioned only) Pokemon * Magikarp (Alex's) * Horsea (Nikki's) * Seel (Lily's, flashback) * Krabby (Butch's, debut, stolen from Greg) * Wartortle (Harry's, debut) * Poliwag (debut) * Tentacool * Poliwhirl Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes